A cursed friend and a lil ox
by Elindranyth
Summary: Lista has something wrong with her. Haru thinks she is a wonderfull person and likes her. What will happen when he tells her that he likes her, and what about Black Haru. ListaXHaruBlack Haru. Had fun writing this
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest Fruits Basket Fanfic.

Note-I don't know where they live in japan.

Note2-I own Lista, her dad Mike, her little brother Mare, and her dead sister and mother, nothing else.

Note3-Please NO FLAMING. I hate people who read a story then tell you how crappy it was.

Note4-My email is , please send me some ideas for my story. I love to talk to people too.

Note5-Sorry, I know people hate notes, but I need them. Tohru is not in this story and all the main characters like Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Momigi and my very own Lista, are all 17.

Chapter1-The Storm

Lista looked out her window into the cool darkness of the night sky. A few drops of rain hit her window. She listened to her brother in the back seat, his breathing soft and slow. He was asleep and Lista turned around to look at him. He was so cute when he slept. She looked over at her dad who was concentrating on driving as the rain fell in sheets, pounding on the windows. The wipers were set to the highest speed to keep the rain off the front window. Lista's dad turned the radio on, switching it over to am.

"There is a severe storm warning for Akita City and the areas around it. I advise anyone driving near there to get off the road and take shelter." The man on the radio said before the radio went to static.

"I guess we better pull over." Mike, her dad, said and looked for an exit ramp. Once he found one, he turned onto it and then looked around. He was in Akita City now. He drove around until he found a dirt road. He decided to follow it and once he got to the end, he was surprised by what he found. There was a large, two story house in the middle of the woods. Outside there was a man with black hair just sitting on the porch. Lista's dad pulled up to the house and rolled down his window.

"Hello sir. Can I ask you a question?" He asked. The man with black hair looked up and walked over to the car. He smiled.

"Ask away." He said.

"I was wondering if you had any extra rooms that you wouldn't mind having us stay in." Her dad said. "The weather man said the storm was going to get bad and for everyone to take shelter."

"Your in luck. We do have some extra rooms. Just park your car and you can stay for a while. And please call me Shigure."

"Thank you Shigure." Lista's dad said and parked the car near some trees. He grabbed an umbrella from under the seat and got out of the car. He picked up Mare, Lista's little brother and walked up to the house. Shigure let him in and Mike can back out to get the bags. He was followed by three boys, all looking the same age. One looked like a girl and has silver hair, he had on a simple blue shirt and dress pants. Another one had orange hair and was wearing green cargo pants and a tan shirt. He looked like he was going to die once he got in the rain. The last boy, walking behind the other two, had black and white hair. He had a few necklaces and he looked like the calmest one of the three. He had on jeans and a white buttonup shirt. Mike opened the trunk and handed two of the boys, the one with silver and the other with orange hair. The other boy stood there and held the umbrella for Mike. Lista got out of the car and the three looked at her.

Lista stood there, the three boys looking at her. Her short, dark blue hair hung over her shoulders and infront of her left eye, hiding one of her grey eyes. She had on baggy black pants, belts and chains hanging from them and a red punk t-shirt with the words "The Used" on it and a bleeding heart. She stood there, letting the rain soak her hair. She walked silently past everyone and stopped at the door, Shigure standing there.

"Thank you, Mr. Shigure, for letting us stay here." Lista said and walked in the house.Once she was inside, Mike walked up to Shigure.

"She is very quiet. She normally doesn't say anything to anyone. She hasn't talked to me since last week. You should feel lucky she talked to you. Now lets get this stuff inside." Mike said and the boy with black and white hair stood there with Shigure.

"Now Shigure, don't do anything to her. I mean, she is a highschool girl after all." He said.

"Haru. I can't beleive you think I would do something to this girl. And besides, she's different than her father." Shigure said.

"You think she could have a curse too?" Haru asked.

"I'm not sure, but you three need to be carefull around her. We don't want you or Kyo to get mad and hurt her." Shigure said and they walked inside.

Mike and Shigure sat in the dining room, talking about how they got caught in the storm. Mike told him how they were looking for a place to live, their old house burned down after Lista's mother and younger sister died two years ago. They had been staying with Mike's brother for some time but they decided it would be better for Mike to get his own house. He told Shigure how Lista and Mare had a strange disorder. Mare gets really weak in the sunlight if he doesn't have his medication and Lista gets bad pain in her chest, has problems breathing and can barly move when she is hit with emotions. Mare will only take his medication from Lista, who doesn't even have to say anything for him to know to come get his medication. Shigure listened to Mike talk.

"Well it seems that Lista is a very special girl." Shigure said.

"Yes she is. I wanted her to see a good doctor, but I could never find a doctor who could tell me what was wrong with her." Mike said. "She is the only one that Mare has now. I don't want to see him sad." At the doctor part, Shigure smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind staying for a few day, I know someone who is a very good doctor. He might beable to help Lista." Shigure said. "I'm sure he would do it for free too."

"You think he would do that for us?" Mike asked.

"He has a soft spot for people who need help. I know he would."

"Thank you Shigure." Mike said.

"Now I think you should go get some rest, I'll call up Hatori and see when he can come and look at Lista." Shigure said. Both men stood up and walked into the living room. They laughed when they saw Lista sleeping on the couch, Haru and the other two boys looking at her funny.

"Kyo, Yuki, Haru. You three leave her alone." Shigure said.

"You live here with three teenage boys?" Mike asked.

"Well just two. Haru comes and goes between two houses." Shigure said.

"Well I'll be upstairs getting ready for bed. Thank you again Shigure." Mike said and walked off to the stairs, making his way upstairs. As Mike dissapeared upstairs, Shigure went over to the phone to call Hatori. Kyo sat down on a chair near the couch and Yuki left to his room. Haru stood there, behind the couch, looking at Lista. If he could tell she wasn't normal, could she tell the same about them? Haru was thinking as Shigure walked back to the living room. He sat in the other chair and told Kyo and Haru the story Mike had told him.

"Thats a sad story. Do you think that it was her mothers death that caused Lista and Mare to act like that?" Haru asked.

"I don't know. Mike didn't tell me anything else." Shigure said. Kyo stood up.

"I'm going to sleep. Tell me when Hatori gets here tomorrow." He said and walked away. Shigure looked at Haru.

"Haru, you should probally get some rest. I'll let you know what Hatori finds." Shigure said. Haru looked at Shigure.

"Ok. Night Shigure." Haru said and went upstairs. Shigure covered Lista up and then went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my newest chapter in my Fruits Basket Fanfic.

Note-I don't know where they live in japan.

Note2-I own Lista, her dad Mike, her little brother Mare, and her dead sister and mother, nothing else.

Note3-Please NO FLAMING. I hate people who read a story then tell you how crappy it was.

Note4-My email is , please send me some ideas for my story. I love to talk to people too.

Note5-Sorry, I know people hate notes, but I need them. Tohru is not in this story and all the main characters like Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Momigi and my very own Lista, are all 17.

Note6-Haru talks to himself, conversing with his black side, kinda like arguing with your emotions. And Black Haru can come out whenever he wants too, or whenever I make him.

Chapter2-Hatori's House call

Lista sat in the library, waiting for Hatori to get ready to try and see what was wrong with her. He got a few books out and then turned to Lista, who was sitting quietly in the chair across from him.

"Are you ready Lista?" He asked. Lista nodded and Hatori place his left hand over her eyes. He sat there for a minute then picked up a pen and his notebook with his free hand. He began to write stuff down. As he sat there with his hand over her eyes, he closed his eyes...

"Mom I'm going outside. I'll be back later." Lista said. Her mom looked at her from the kitchen.

"Ok sweetie. Be back for dinner." She called to Lista as she closed the door.

"Listy can I go too?" Mare asked. He ran up to Lista and hugged her waist.

"Sure thing little dude." Lista said. Mare and Lista went over to the park and found a playground. Mare went to play and Lista watched. She loved to be outside, the fresh air was relaxing to her. She watched Mare go down the slide and fall on his butt. He laughed and walked back over to Lista.

"Listy, can we get some icecream?" He asked. Lista was about to tell him it would ruin dinner but she didn't.

Note7-Mare is 7 in the story, so here he is 5. Just letting you all know

"Sure thing, but it can't be much. I didn't bring much money with me." Lista said and picked her brother up, placing him on her shoulders. Mare was singing a song that Lista recoignized as the song that their mother sang to him every night. He didn't know most of the words but it was still the cutest thing ever to hear him sing it. As they reached the icecream store, he stopped singing and Lista took him off her shoulders.

"Ok, lets see how much I have and then we can pick flavors out ok." She said as Mare climbed into one of the seats in the icecream store. He watched as Lista counted out five dollars and 13 cents. Lista walked Mare over to the flavor cooler and they picked out Mint Chacolate Chip. They got the icecream in a little bowl, with two spoons and then left the icecream store. Lista carried Mare on her shoulders as they walked back to the park. They sat at a bench and ate the icecream. After about an hour and a half, Lista decided they should head home. She got Mare and put him on her back. As she walked out of the park, she heard him yawn and fall asleep on her back. As Lista reached her street, she noticed a bunch of ambulances and cop cars at her house. Lista hurried to the house, not stopping for the yellow tape around her house.

"Hey, you cant go through there. This is a restricted area." An officer said and grabbed Lista's arm. She was about to say something as she saw her mother being carried on a strecher to the ambulance. Mare started to wake up.

"Mom...?" Lista said in a whisper. The cop let go of her arm and Lista ran over to her mothers side.

"Hey sweetie. Dinners in the fridge." She said. They closed the door to the ambulance and drove off. Lista sat there with a very sad Mare on her back. Lista later learned that her sister was in the ambulance too, and neither her sister nor he mother made it to the hospital before they died. After that day, Mare stayed close to Lista. He didn't like seeing his sister sad, but she was never sad infront of him.

A bright light flashes and now Lista and Mare are sitting in the living room, playing Sorry. Lista laughed as Mare sent her pieces back to start. After playing for a while, Mare fell asleep on his spot on the floor, so Lista moved him to the couch and put a blanket over him. Lista sat on the couch next to him and looked around. Their house was very empty, almost all of their stuff was moved to a storage center so they could move within the next year. Lista watched Mare as he slept and then fell asleep herself. Lista woke up, coughing and finding it hard to breath. She saw black smoke filling the room and picked up Mare and ran to the bedroom that the two shared. Lista grabbed her backpack, luckily having her books in her locker, and put some things into the backpack. A few of those things were a family picture, a music box, a few books, Mare's favorite stuffed animal and blanket, Lista's homemade blanket and her hidden keep of money, and Lista's oldest and favorite stuffed animal. She closed her backpack, putting the backpack on her back. She gently picked Mare up, grabbing his pillow and her pillow before heading back to the living room. She grabbed the picture of her mom and sister from the table next to the couch and headed for the kitchen, flames blocking the fromt door. She made her way out the back door and ran across the street, almost being hit by a cop car and a fire truck. She collapsed on the grass acroos the street from her house and she made sure Mare was ok. She wasn't going to let anyone take him from her. A cop did come up to her, to try to get Mare to come over to an ambulance that came but Lista wouldn't let him touch Mare. She took Mare over to the ambulance and since that day, Mare hardly ever left Lista's sight.

Hatori moved his hand and looked at Lista. She was shaking and sweating. She looked tramutized an scared. She quickly recovered though and looked at Hatori.

"The told us that the people who made my mother sick we're trying to get me and my brother to finish killing our family." Lista said. "They said my mother was supposed to survive the ride to the hospital." She started to cry.

"Shigure told me some things that your father told him. He said you get bad pains in your chest and have trouble breathing when you are overcome with emotions." Hatori said. "Why is that, do you know?"

"When I was little, I never showed love, or anger, or any other emotion. I would never need to be picked up as a child and I never cried for my mom. I started to show a little emotion, mostly compassion, a few weeks after my 12th birthday. Those feelings were for my mom and little brother and sister. After my mom and sister died, my heart shut itself down for a while. Mare knew that I was in pain and he tried to help, but he is still too young. Things got worse last year when I started having dreams about it. I would wake up to a pain that felt like a knife in my chest, or I would have problems breathing. My dad tried to give me medication for it, but the medication made it worse. And Mare has always been sensitive to the sun. I just make sure he takes his medicine so he doesn't get weak. I don't want to lose him too." Lista started to cry more. Hatori was about to say something when Lita got up, knocking over her chair, and angrily left the room. Shigure heard her leave and went into the library to talk to Hatori.

"So, how did it go?" Shigure asked. Hatori put his books away.

"She has emotional problems. She locked up her emotions when her heart shut down. She'll be ok, she just needs to be more open to people and not keep herself locked up." Hatori said. "Tell Mike that I'll come back in a few days to check on her again." Hatori said to Shigure and then left the library and headed to his car.

Haru sat on the porch outside. He watched Hatori pull away, heading back to the main house. A few minutes after Hatori left, he saw Lista and Mare leave the house. Haru was at an odd angle so Lista couldn't see him, but he could see her. He watched as she picked Mare up and put him on her shoulders. Mare laughed and looed like he was happy to be with his sister. Haru sometimes saw the same expression on little kids who were with their mom's. He guessed that Lista was like a mother to him.

"Hello Haru. What are you doing out here?" Shigure asked and sat on the porch next to Haru. He looked at where Haru was just looking, seeing Lista turn out of the yard and leave for town.

"I was just thinking." Haru said.

"Thinking about Lista?" Shigure asked.

"Why do you care?" Haru asked with some annoyance in his voice.

"Just wondering. She kida stormed out on Hatori, why don't you follow her?"

"Why would I do that. I don't need people I hardly know thinking I'm a crazy stalker or something." Haru said. But I will go see if she wouldn't mind if I went with her." Haru said and walked off after Lista. Shigure smiled to himself and went back inside.

"Well little dude, where do you want to go?" Lista asked Mare, who was happily humming while on Lista's shoulders.

"Can we look for a park Listy?" He asked. Lista cringed a little at her brothers nickname for her and smiled.

"Sure how bout we go this..." She started.

"Hey Lista. Wait up." Someone called. Lista turned around and saw Haru.

"Oh hi there." Lista said. Mare waved to him.

"Hey Lista. I don't think you know me but I'm..." He started but was cut off by Lista.

"Your Haru. I know." She said. Haru looked surprised.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"When I sleep, I can hear people talking. I heard your name a few times last night. I just match the names to the voices." She said. Haru smiled. Mare kept making cow noises.

"Mare be nice." Lista said.

"So, where were you two headed?" Haru asked.

"The park." Mare said. "Listy, can oxy come too?" Mare asked.

"Sure. Would you like to come with us Haru?" Lista asked.

"Sure Lista. I can help you guys find a park too." He said.

"Yay. The park, the park." Mare said. He loved to act like a little kid.

"Well, lets not stand here all day. Lets go find a park." Lista said and the three made their way into town. As they walked, a group of teenagers passed them, coming from the school. Lista laughed. Summer school for the stupid people, she thought. Mare laughed as well. They walked for probally 20 minutes before they came to a park. Mare climbed off Lista's shoulders and went to play with another group of kids on the jungle gym. Haru and Lista sat on a bench, watching Mare play and talking about somethings every few minutes. Haru watched Lista as she seemed to be focused on Mare as he played. As they sat there, Haru heard a familer voice.


End file.
